1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing data storage in network storage spaces, and more particularly, to a storage method capable of integrating a plurality of network storage spaces and a control system thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advancements of cloud computing technology, data storage is gradually transferred from hard disk drives in the personal computer to cloud storage services in the network. Such cloud storage services allow the user to upload files to cloud servers via a computer or mobile device, and various applications are generated in accordance with these services. In recent years, many network service providers provide free network spaces for the user, such as Windows Live SkyDrive of MSN and Google Drive provided by Google. These network spaces provide storage spaces in different sizes for the user.
For most users of the cloud services, there is no feasible interface to manage these free network spaces, which brings about several management problems that may cause a user to be unwilling to use these network spaces. For example, the user may unintentionally upload the same file to different network spaces, or the user may not remember in which network space a specific file is stored. Although several network space integration systems are now commercially available (such as Gladinet and Otixo), these integration systems usually map each network space to a distinct folder, which still possesses operating inconvenience. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, network storage spaces 102A-102C are mapped to folders 104A-104C, respectively. The user has to search each folder 104A-104C for available storage spaces in the network storage spaces 102A-102C, and then manually calculate whether the size of the file to be uploaded exceeds the available storage space in each network storage space 102A-102C, which reduces the convenience. Thus, there is a need for improvement over the prior art.